<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>idk. surprise me by ashtin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474953">idk. surprise me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin'>ashtin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Boii™ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, HAPPY FELIX DAY, Light Angst, M/M, Mild anxious thoughts, Polyamorous Dynamics, Slice of Life, i didn't write the actual party tho, i thought this would be fun, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/pseuds/ashtin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunjinniebby: JUST STAY AWAY JFC WHY ARE YOU BEING DIFFICULT</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Because it’s fun to make you squirm.</p><p>hyunjinniebby: 😑😑😑</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, OT8 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Boii™ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>idk. surprise me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>College Boiis™️ sneak peek for Felix Day! The title is how I would title a boiifriends chapter lol. This is cute but also a little angsty and sad. I hope you enjoy it still! </p><p>Thank you for everyone helping me out with the NB edits form and such. I'll try to respond to everyone within the next few days ^^</p><p> </p><p>  <b>This takes place exactly 3 years after the surprise party in New Boii, it is the fall AFTER Jeongin's HS graduation!</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>12:14PM | changjin land~! (2)</b>
</p><p>hyunjinniebby: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy</p><p>changbinbesthyung: ..What</p><p>hyunjinniebby: do you work today?</p><p>changbinbesthyung: No, I took the day off for Lix’s birthday. Why?</p><p>hyunjinniebby: PERFECT</p><p>hyunjinniebby: Take him on a date and don’t let him come home until after six!</p><p>changbinbesthyung: His last class is over at 2..</p><p>hyunjinniebby: is that gonna be a problem?</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Mine gets out at 2:55</p><p>hyunjinniebby: tell him to wait for you. go have a real date. do you have a gift for him?</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Uh… I do. But it’s.. I don’t know when I want to give it to him yet.</p><p>hyunjinniebby: i’ll bring you chan’s card and you can have date night on him</p><p>hyunjinniebby: just don’t eat too much</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Are you waiting on me to ask what you’re planning or….</p><p>hyunjinniebby: Nope, don’t ask! Just make sure to come home after six and text me when you’re on your way!</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Okay, but like.. your apartment or mine??? Can we go to mine before then?? Are they both off limits???</p><p>hyunjinniebby: I’d say yours is fine, but I don’t want anyone to get scarred for life if you two get up to something while you’re waiting. So no, I’m banning you from both apartments. Don’t even breathe near the building.</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Lol, so Chan’s really gonna pay? </p><p>hyunjinniebby: he’s out rn picking up a few things so he can stop by campus and give you his credit card</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Sigh. I was joking.</p><p>hyunjinniebby: he’d probably love to help in some way though. i didn’t let him pay for anything when we went shopping earlier</p><p>changbinbesthyung: ??? Don’t you two have classes today?</p><p>hyunjinniebby: I skipped. I sent an email saying I had a screen test and used an old form from Geumhyuk-hyung..</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Hwang Hyunjin. </p><p>hyunjinniebby: OK BUT CHAN-HYUNG SKIPPED THEORY</p><p>hyunjinniebby: we felt bad so we actually went to our early lectures tho</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Sigh.</p><p>hyunjinniebby: YOU’RE THE ONE WHO ENCOURAGED JISUNG TO SKIP FOR HIS BDAY YESTERDAY</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Only because I knew he wouldn’t do it. He had a quiz.</p><p>hyunjinniebby: JUST STAY AWAY JFC WHY ARE YOU BEING DIFFICULT</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Because it’s fun to make you squirm.</p><p>hyunjinniebby: 😑😑😑</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Love you~</p><p>hyunjinniebby: uwu love you more</p><p>changbinbesthyung: Gross.</p><p>hyunjinniebby: 😊❤️❤️❤️</p><p> </p><p>“Yeesh, he’s so difficult.” Hyunjin muttered to himself as he scrolled back to the page his cake recipe was on.</p><p>“Who is so difficult?”</p><p>Hyunjin squeaked and spun around to see Chan setting the rest of their groceries down on the counter.</p><p>“You really need to stop sneaking up on me!” Hyunjin whined.</p><p>Chan shrugged. </p><p>“You really need to get your hearing checked if you didn’t hear me punch in the code on the keypad.”</p><p>Chan crossed the kitchen and looped his arms around Hyunjin’s middle.</p><p>“I missed you,” he said quietly before he pressed a soft kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek.</p><p>“You were gone for <em> maybe </em> half an hour, Hyung!” Hyunjin laughed and hugged the older boy closer to him. “And to answer your question, <em> Changbin-hyung </em>was being very difficult!”</p><p>“Well you exiled him from coming home and now he has to find something to do <em> with Felix </em> for three hours. I’d probably be difficult, too, if I was in his position.”</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “I’m sure they’ll figure out something between the two of them.” </p><p>Hyunjin pulled out of the embrace and leaned his hip against the counter with a far away look in his eyes.</p><p>“Y’know… it’s been ages since we had a surprise party,” he started with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m kind of nervous for this one.”</p><p>Chan backed up to the counter where he’d set their reusable shopping bags down and began unloading them.</p><p>“I think I would be more nervous had Felix not done a bunch of his own little events for us over the year.” Chan said as he pulled out a few small decoration items. They were nothing compared to the party in a bag he knew Minho was going to bring home soon, but they were his own little touches for the counters and coffee table. “And Ji suggested for us to throw one just for Felix. Which is why we had cheesecake last night,” Chan paused to nod toward Hyunjin’s growing mess next to the stove, “and why we’re making a <em> beautiful </em>homemade masterpiece for the little one.”</p><p>Hyunjin snorted and turned to look at the disaster zone behind him.</p><p>“We’ll see if this turns out to be edible or not.” He said with a pout. </p><p>“It will be! I’m here to help you make sure of it!” Chan pumped his fist in the air, “Hwang Hyunjin’s cooking redemption arc starts now!”</p><p>“Thanks, Hyung.” Hyunjin turned back around to face the elder and smiled softly, genuinely. </p><p>—</p><p>“Han Jisung, what the <em> fuck </em>are you doing?” Seungmin’s nasally drawl made the mentioned boy jump in place.</p><p>Jisung had been working quickly and quietly by himself for the last hour or so and he was making <em> very </em>good progress in his project.</p><p>“I’m wrapping,” he stated simply and turned back to his seventh roll of gift wrapping paper. He’d only managed to give himself two paper cuts so far, but he was sure he wouldn’t be able to finish the task without at least five in total!</p><p>Seungmin’s eyes scanned the room for a moment before he dragged a hand over the length of his face.</p><p>“I can see that, yes. But why are you wrapping every single object in Felix’s bedroom?” He asked incredulously.</p><p>Jisung measured out a square of paper that would completely wrap around the lamp on Felix’s already wrapped bedside table and cut it with ease. There was something so inexplicably satisfying when the scissors glided along the paper without any rips and tears.</p><p>“Minho and I thought it would be fun to wrap the whole room and then also stash his presents in here all wrapped in the same paper.”</p><p>“That is such a waste of wrapping paper… Jisung..”</p><p>“Stop nagging and bring me your gifts for Lix!” Jisung sighed. “And you don’t have any tasks so you can help me finish up.”</p><p>“I-” Seungmin started and stopped when Jisung raised an eyebrow at him expectantly.</p><p>“Yes?” Jisung prodded.</p><p>Seungmin’s shoulders slumped and he shook his head in defeat.</p><p>“Nothing. You’re right. I’m too late to help decorate the living room and kitchen, so I might as well..”</p><p>“Atta boy,” Jisung nodded approvingly. “There’s an extra pair of scissors on my desk if you want to grab them. And steal a roll of tape from Chan and Minho-hyung.”</p><p>Seungmin crossed his arms and stared at Jisung for a moment, “I was going to just grab my own scissors…”</p><p>“Can’t,” Jisung said without turning to face him, “I’m using them.”</p><p>“You could have <em> asked </em>first.”</p><p>“You were in class, Min.”</p><p>“That has never stopped you from sending me texts to ask if you can borrow my face wipes,” Seungmin began to list items with this fingers, “eat my yogurt, use my conditioner…”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Just go grab the scissors, Seungmin. We have just over an hour until they come home.”</p><p>Seungmin grumbled under his breath.</p><p>“I think it’s highly unfair that Changbin got away from having to prepare anything.”</p><p>“He’s Felix’s boyfriend.” Jisung deadpanned. “Let them have a little date time.”</p><p>“I want Felix date time, too.” </p><p>“Wait,” Jisung turned to stop Seungmin and grinned, “remember when we had that birthday date with Felix’s mom when Felix moved here? We should do that again this weekend!”</p><p>Seungmin’s face lit up in a smile. “So your brain <em> does </em>work sometimes! Good to know.”</p><p>“Bitch.”</p><p>“Love you, Sungie.”</p><p>“Go get the goddamn scissors. And don’t forget the tape!”</p><p>‒</p><p>Jeongin punched in the key code he knew by heart and stepped into the dark empty apartment that smelled like <em> home. </em>He’d spent a good portion of the summer before his junior year bouncing from place to place for a few weeks at a time, and he always loved when it was Felix’s turn to house him. </p><p>He flipped the light switch and spied a note on the kitchen counter addressed to him, and next to it was a neatly wrapped gift with multiple envelopes sitting on top of it, all of them written to <em> ‘Felix.’  </em></p><p>In the note for Jeongin, Felix’s mom gave a list of the foods she prepared - all of Felix’s favorites, of course - and how to reheat them once he brought them back home to the rest of the boys.</p><p>Jeongin began to unload the full Tupperware dishes from the fridge and packed them into one of Chan’s many grocery shopping tote bags until it was full and stored the gift and letters in his backpack.</p><p>
  <b>5:05PM | minty&amp;innie😈 (2)</b>
</p><p>jeonginnnz: hyuuuuuuuuuuuung</p><p>jeonginnnz: there’s so much FOOOOOOOOOD</p><p>minhohyungieee: do you need help?</p><p>jeonginnnz: nah i got it. i thought i’d have to take two trips, but thank god i brought my backpack up, too.</p><p>minhohyungieee: lol we’ll get it ready before they come home. do i need to preheat the oven or take out some pots or pans before you get here?</p><p>jeonginnnz: i think most of it can be done with the microwave, but we should use pretty dishes for lixie-hyung</p><p>minhohyungieee: of course. only the finest of china for the sweetest angel baby~</p><p>jeonginnnz: ^^ I’m about to head back home, do i need to stop and pick something up on the way?</p><p>minhohyungieee: Nope, we decided if there’s anything else we need we’re going to have Hyunjin tell Changbin to pick it up on their way home</p><p>jeonginnnz: okies sounds good uwu i’ll be home soon!</p><p>minhohyungieee: Drive safe, love bug💙💙💙</p><p>‒</p><p>“You keep checking your phone.” Changbin pointed out when Felix slipped the device back into his pocket. He’d lost count of how many times his boyfriend had pulled the device out, just to sigh at the screen and put it away seconds later. “Expecting someone? Aren’t I enough? Have I failed you as an amazing boyfriend that you need someone el-”</p><p>Changbin was cut off with a french fry being shoved into his mouth. </p><p>Felix rolled his eyes and shook his head at the older boy with a fond look.</p><p>“You talk too much.”</p><p>“You don’t talk enough.” Changbin countered when he finished chewing and swallowed the food. “I could listen to your voice nonstop for the rest of my life. I sometimes wish I had it in a recording to play on a loop when I sl-”</p><p>Another fry was shoved between his lips and he munched on it with a dopey grin as he watched his boyfriend eat a handful of fries, himself.</p><p>“Cheesy motherfucker.” Felix said when he finished chewing. </p><p>“No, seriously though.” Changbin took a sip of the soda they were sharing and cleared his throat. “I don’t care about you checking your phone, I just don’t like how bothered you look when you do it. Is something wrong?”</p><p>Felix stared down at the small space between their thighs on the bench and grabbed Changbin’s hand. It was still wet from the condensation falling down the sides of their soda, but Felix didn’t mind. He just wanted to hold his boyfriend’s hand. Needed something to ground him before his mind completely took off in a direction he knew neither of them wanted or welcomed.</p><p>“For two years… I got anxious around my birthday because I didn’t want a certain person to text me. I didn’t want him to wish me a happy birthday or Christmas or whatever the occasion was. I knew that if they did, then I would feel pressured to reply. And something like that… To feel like I owe them something after <em> they </em> were the one who wanted nothing to do with me.” Felix paused to breathe and looked up into Changbin’s worried gaze. “I hate that feeling more than anything. And now.. now it’s not just one person, but <em> two. </em>I feel like I’ve been on edge all fucking day because either of them could text me or call me at some point. Even if it’s highly unlikely‒ I just.. I don’t want to‒”</p><p>“Listen to me, Lix.” Changbin said, doing his best to pull Felix back down to him. “You don’t owe them <em> anything. </em>I have half a mind to block their numbers in your phone so you never have to worry about something like that ever again. They don’t even deserve the space these thoughts of them take up in your head. To hell with them.”</p><p>Felix looked down to his lap and remained silent for a few moments before he sniffled.</p><p>“Do you ever think about how different everything is? Like.. in just a year’s time. So much has changed.”</p><p>Changbin hummed and began rubbing circles on the back of Felix’s hand with his thumb.</p><p>“I think a lot has changed for the better.”</p><p>Felix tilted his head and eyed the older boy curiously.</p><p>Changbin smirked, “can I share with you something Minho told Hyunjin a few weeks ago? ...During <em> that </em>week.”</p><p>Felix tightened his hold on Changbin’s hand and nodded slowly.</p><p>Changbin sucked in a deep breath and reached out to adjust Felix’s deep purple scarf.</p><p>“He said‒”</p><p>A shrill ringtone cut Changbin off and had him scrambling to pull his phone from his pocket to look at the caller ID.</p><p><em> About time, </em>he thought when Hyunjin’s name flashed across his screen.</p><p>“One second,” Changbin said to Felix with an apologetic expression on his face as he lifted the phone to his ear. “Hello?”</p><p>Changbin listened to the person on the other end of the line for a moment and rolled his eyes dramatically. Felix smirked at the sight and began playing with the fingers of Changbin’s hand that was still attached to his own.</p><p>“Soju?” Felix fought against a laugh when Changbin’s face contorted into a disgusted expression. “I don’t think that’s a good idea after what happened at the beach house… Yeah, I’ll let Lix decide I guess. Okay. Yeah, see you when we get home. Mhm, love you too, Jinnie.”</p><p>“HI JINNIE! I LOVE YOU, TOO!”</p><p>“Felix said‒ Oh, you heard him,” Changbin turned to look at Felix, “Jinnie says he loves you too and he can’t wait to see you.”</p><p>“We’ll hurry home!” Felix called toward the receiver with a wide smile.</p><p>Felix was already on his feet and disposing of their trash when Changbin ended the call and stood to join him.</p><p>“Hey,” Changbin said, pulling Felix close by the hand before the younger could start walking.</p><p>Felix’s eyes sparkled in the glow of the evening setting sun and Changbin felt himself fall impossibly deeper in love with the boy in front of him.</p><p>“Hmm?” Felix blinked at him curiously.</p><p>“I don’t know when I’ll be able to give you birthday kisses once we get home… Would you mind if I got some of them out of the way before we go?” </p><p>Felix pretended to think over the request for a moment before he suddenly pulled Changbin closer and pressed their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>EXTRA:</strong>
</p><p>“Is there any specific reason we can’t just.. go to <em> your </em>apartment?” Felix whined when their elevator breezed past the seventh floor and continued all the way up to the tenth.</p><p>“Because I’m afraid we probably wouldn’t leave for the night once we stepped foot inside it.” Changbin said as he quickly tried to right his clothes back to how they were before he and Felix stepped into the elevator. “Let’s at least get some dinner first before we make any hasty decisions on who’s apartment we’re staying in for the night.”</p><p>“Fiiiine,” Felix drawled out once they reached the door to the apartment he shared with Hyunjin, Jisung and Seungmin and began typing in the key code. “But we <em> are </em>staying together tonight.”</p><p>“Sounds great to me, princess.” Changbin said warmly just before the door swung open to reveal an uncharacteristically dark and quiet apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/lovelyjjix">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/lovelyjjix">curious cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>